Une vie secrète
by littlelilyaz
Summary: Et si nous n'avions pas su tout ce qui se tramait entre l'équipe SG1 et le personnel du complexe militaire secret sous Cheyenne Mountain ? Et si nous n'avions pas remarqué ces petits détails entre deux d'entre eux ? Ces petits détails qui font toute la différence dans une vie.
1. Chapter 1

UNE VIE SECRETE

HORS DU COMPLEXE DE CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN.

Fan-fiction inspirée de la série STARGATE SG1 Le concept et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de MGM.

One shoot. Thèmes : science-fi, romance, érotisme. Ratting M

Résumé : Et si nous n'avions pas su tout ce qui se tramait entre l'équipe SG1 et le personnel du complexe militaire secret sous Cheyenne Mountain ? Et si nous n'avions pas remarqué ces petits détails entre deux d'entre eux ? Ces petits détails qui font toute la différence dans une vie. Ces petits détails qui peuvent sauver une vie.

Préface.

 _Si vous étiez, comme moi, un fan inconditionnel des voyages dans l'espace effectué par cette équipe légendaire à travers cet incroyable vortex antique, j'ai nommé SG1 et La Porte des Etoiles, vous aimeriez peut-être apprendre ce petit secret que personne n'avait jamais soupçonner._

 _L'acteur principal étant toujours et à jamais, la porte des étoiles, elle-même, ici nous nous attacherons aux personnages humains et relaterons ce qui vous a peut-être échappé. Si vous étiez attaché aux personnages, tous autant qu'ils soient, vous allez peut-être aimé apprendre les liens qui unissaient deux d'entre eux._

 _Remettons les choses en place, cela fait bien longtemps que tout cela s'est produit._

 _Aujourd'hui, le programme est suspendu sur Terre mais se poursuit au confins de l'univers, les Généraux Hammond et O'Neill sont en retraite, bien mérité Le Colonel Carter poursuit ses recherches dans un grand institue mais elle ne voyage plus au travers des étoiles. Le Professeur Daniel Jackson, qui était devenu un astre de pure énergie, un Ancien, était finalement revenu sur le plan terrestre pour couler des jours heureux puis redevenir Ancien et le valeureux Teal'c est rentré sur Chulack pour y gouverner son peuple avec de nouvelles valeurs, celle de la démocratie et de l'athéisme._

 _Si vous étiez, comme beaucoup, obnubilé par les relations ambiguës entre le magnétique Colonel O'Neill et son ravissant Major Carter, alors vous n'auriez jamais pu imaginer ce qui va suivre. Et si, vous vous attendez à ce que cette histoire tourne autour du Colonel et du Major, et bien n'allez pas plus loin. A leur première rencontre, oui, le Lieutenant Carter, à l'époque, avait beaucoup apprécié le Colonel. Lui aussi, avait beaucoup appris à ses côtés, même s'il paraissait exaspéré à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, il appréciait beaucoup son adjoint, mais leurs statuts de militaire les avaient obligés à mettre de côté certains sentiments qui auraient pu naitre._

 _Non cette histoire est tout autre mais c'est bien de Samantha Carter dont il s'agit. Là où tout le monde pensait qu'elle ne passait son temps que dans ses labos et devant ses ordinateurs, la réalité était bien différente. Samantha Carter avait une vie de famille et personne ne le soupçonnait._

 _Pour vous conter ces faits, revenons, au début des années 2000. Le programme est en pleine expansion, les équipes SG multiplient les sorties et les rencontres avec de nouvelles peuplades extra-terrestres._

Chapitre 1

Au creux de Cheyenne Mountain, au plus profond des sous-sol, l'équipe SG1 rentre de mission. Ils passent le vortex bleu miroitant et descendent la passerelle.

Le Colonel O'Neill est furieux, il est couvert de boue. Carter et Jackson ne cesse de bavarder sur leur découverte. O'Neill ronchonne, ce ne sont que des cailloux à ses yeux. Teal'c, fidèle à lui-même, observe la scène en silence.

Après une douche bien mérité et un check up à l'infirmerie, et après un briefing long et complexe, la troupe se dirige chacun vers ses quartiers. On est vendredi après-midi, leur prochaine mission est prévue pour le mardi suivant, ils sont donc en permission pour le week-end.

Un peu plus tard, dans le couloir qui mène aux ascenseur, O'Neill retrouve Carter. Devant les portes de la cabine qui mène à la surface, ils retrouvent Daniel. Quand les portes s'ouvrent, c'est le Docteur Fraiser qu'ils rejoignent.

Tous les quatre se retrouvent dans la cabine. Daniel à le nez dans des documents. O'Neill siffle nonchalamment. Carter et Fraiser échange un regard.

O'Neill : « Alors qu'avez-vous prévu pour le week-end mon cher Daniel »

Daniel ne relève même pas la tête et marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent avec un petite « ding ». Daniel sort de la cabine et sans se retourner, leur lance « j'ai des traductions à finir, je reste là ».

Les portes se referment, O'Neill se retourne vers ses collègues, totalement atterré par son équipier.

O'Neill : Cet homme est dingue de vouloir rester enfermé ici. Bon Docteur et vous, que faites-vous ce week-end ?

Fraiser : Et bien je dois aller acheter le costume d'Halloween de Cassie. 13 ans déjà, c'est fini l'époque où elle me laissait lui confectionner des costumes de citrouille ou de canari. Et puis nous allons faire des décorations et des gâteaux certainement…

 _-Souvenez-vous, le Major Carter, dans la première année de mission Stargate, avez sauvé une jeune fillette de 7ans sur une planète en ruine. Elle l'avait sauvé quitte à mettre sa propre vie en péril. Et puis Cassandra était resté sur Terre, confié au Docteur Fraiser, qui comprenait son secret et sa situation et plus tard Janet Fraiser fut déclaré tuteur légal et adopta la petite. –_

O'NEILL : Oh oui très bien, c'est vrai Halloween c'est dans deux semaines. Comment va Cassandra ?

FRAISER : Très bien je vous remercie. Elle grandit vite.

Le silence reprit le dessus. O'Neill déjà un peu vexé qu'on ne lui demande pas de précisions sur ses projets à lui, se rattrape avec Carter.

O'NEILL : Et vous Major, quoi de beau pour ce week-end ?

CARTER : Oh moi, j'ai des logiciels à mettre à jour, des données à analyser et des lignes de codes à déchiffrer.

O'NEILL : Oui je vois… comme d'habitude, la tête dans vos ordinateurs de malheurs…

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin sur un long couloir, ils passent tous les trois les grilles métalliques et signent les formulaires de sorties. Ils débouchent dans le parking sous-terrain, O'Neill monte dans sa jeep et part en vitesse. Fraiser monte dans sa berline et fait un clin d'œil à Carter qui elle, enfourche une moto noire, et démarre après les autres.

Sur la route, le Major Carter dépasse à toute vitesse les deux véhicules de ses collègues. Elle trace droit devant elle, sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres alors que le jour décline en milles nuances de couleurs.

A un carrefour, dans la ville la plus proche de Cheyenne Mountain, O'Neill fait un signe de la main à Fraiser qui tourne à l'angle. Lui continue tout droit. Il va pêcher dans la vallée. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, il ne voit pas la moto de Carter qui s'est stoppé et qui observe la grande route depuis un pont. Une fois que la jeep du Colonel a quitté la ville, Carter fait demi-tour et retourne en centre-ville.

A l'angle ou Janet a tournée, elle tourne aussi. Les lumières de la ville s'allument, la nuit tombe. Dans la rue où Janet s'est garé, elle se gare aussi.

Elle descend de moto, elle enlève casque et approche du perron. Elle ne frappe pas à la porte, elle entre. Dans le hall d'entrée, elle dépose ses affaires, sac, casque et blouson. Elle longe le couloir, elle suit le bruit de voix qui viennent de la cuisine. Elle s'appuie au chambranle de la porte, elle reste dans l'ombre et regarde la scène.

Janet est arrivée depuis peu, et a rejoint Cassandra dans la cuisine. La jeune fille, de 13 ans maintenant, à cuisiné toute la journée avec sa « baby-sitter » (qui est en fait une ancienne militaire chargée de sa surveillance, en toute discrétion, quand Janet travaille – Cassie, malgré son âge ne se plaint pas de sa baby-sitter, elle l'aime beaucoup et comprend qu'avec ses capacités qui évoluent de jour en jour, elle a besoin d'une surveillance) et la cuisine est dans tous ses états. La jolie jeune fille rousse, aux grands verts, montre le résultat à sa mère. Sur le plan de travail de l'ilot central, il y a trois plaques de cuisson avec des dizaines de petit sablé aux formes effrayantes et des cupcakes sanguinolents. Janet est impressionnée par les chauves-souris, les citrouilles et les fantômes en biscuit et embrasse longuement sa fille avant de croquer la tête d'une chauve-souris encore tiède. Elles n'ont pas encore remarqué Samantha Carter dans la pénombre du couloir de l'entrée.

SAM : J'espère qu'ils sont bons au moins ?!

Quand elles entendent sa voix, Janet et Cassie tournent la tête et leurs yeux s'illuminent. Cassandra contourne rapidement l'ilot et vient se jeter dans les bras de Sam. Elle l'embrasse et se réjouit de la voir.

CASSIE : Sam, tu es rentrée ! Génial, on va pouvoir finir notre partie d'échec, je n'ai pas touché aux pièces depuis la semaine dernière, je te jure ! Tu te souviens ? Fou en F5, ton cavalier en C6 et ta Tour en …

SAM : Oui, oui, Cassie, doucement, je me souviens, amène le plateau dans le salon, je te rejoins tout de suite.

La jeune fille, folle d'enthousiasme, part en courant dans la pièce adjacente d'où la douce lueur du feu de cheminée émane, et laisse Sam et Janet, seules dans la cuisine.

Sam ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, elle cale son épaule sur le cadre en bois de la porte et regarde Janet avec un sourire. Cette dernière s'approche de Sam, sans un mot. De plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent, que leurs bras s'enlacent et que leurs lèvres se joignent.

 _Pour comprendre comment Samantha Carter et Janet Fraiser en sont arrivées là, il faut, en réalité, revenir encore quelques années en arrière._

Chapitre 2

Revenons donc quelques années auparavant, trois pour être précis.

Il y a trois ans, le Général Hammond avait organisé une somptueuse soirée de nouvel an. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire de telle manière mais son équipe en chef, SG1 et tout le corps militaire et scientifiques qu'il dirigeait avait réellement fait un excellent travail ces derniers mois et encore un fois la fin du monde avait été éviter.

Pour sortir du cadre austère de complexe sous la montagne, il avait organisé ce grand bal chez lui, dans sa grande propriété dans le Minnesota. Il avait fait venir du personnel et avait déjà régler tous les détails avant que les invitées n'arrivent.

Sur la prestigieuse liste d'invité, il y avait tous les militaires gradés, tous les grands scientifiques et tous les chefs de département du Projet Stargate. Bien évidemment, Le Colonel O'Neill, le major Carter, le Professeur Jackson, Walter, le technicien en chef de la Porte et Teal'c, l'extra-terrestre, avec une dérogation pour sortir de Cheyenne Mountain car tous les invités était déjà au secret, les familles savaient ne pas se poser de questions et le personnel engagé aurait bien trop à faire pour le remarquer.

Ce soir-là, Samantha Carte arriva seule en taxi, un peu gêné dans sa robe de soirée, plus habitué à l'uniforme de combat ou le tailleur réglementaire. O'Neill lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Elle n'avait pas su déceler, comme d'ordinaire avec lui, si la proposition était amicale ou galante alors elle avait refusé. Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'elle avait mis de côté ce semblant d'attirance et d'admiration qu'elle avait pour lui, sachant pertinemment que cela ne mènerait à rien.

Ce soir-là, tous étaient sur leur trente et un. Ce soir-là, tout scintillait de lumière et de reflet de bulles de champagne. Le buffet était excellent et gigantesque. Le Maitre de maison, le Général Hammond était un tout autre homme, au côté de sa femme et de ses petites filles, il affichait un sourire radieux qu'il était rare de voir sous la montagne. Ce soir-là, les militaires et les scientifiques avaient oubliés leurs uniformes et leurs blouses blanches. Ils étaient tous en tenues de soirées, smoking et longues robes. C'était le nouvel an. Le majestueux sapin de Noël à la décoration raffinée et traditionnel trônait encore en haut du grand escalier et quelques cadeaux étaient encore disposés au pied, quelques présents pour les enfants des invités du Général, comme Cassandra par exemple. Elle était là et jouait avec les autres enfants, comme une petite terrienne qu'elle n'était pas en réalité, et dans la salle de réception la fête battait son plein, quelques minutes avant minuit.

Ce soir-là, le Colonel O'Neill regarda le Major Carter avec une pointe de regrets et de remords au fond des yeux. Comme s'il savait, que s'il avait eu une chance un jour, cette chance était bel et bien parti. Etait-ce la mélancolie qui accompagne toujours les vieux célibataires au moment des fêtes de fin d'année ? Etait-ce la robe bleu profond, légèrement décolletée et parfaitement cintrée qu'elle portait ? Etait-ce cette malice qui brillait dans ses yeux plus que d'ordinaire ? On en le saura pas.

 _Je vous l'ai dit cette histoire n'est pas celle du Colonel._

Ce soir-là, le Professeur Jackson tenta une approche de séduction avec une jeune militaire avec qui il avait déjà bavardé au complexe. Il en fit de trop, il lui parla de l'Egypte, de ses chers hiéroglyphes et de ses dernières découvertes. Malheureusement, la jeune femme fut vite lassée, c'est son badge SG1 qui l'intéressait, c'était les missions dangereuses sur des planètes lointaines qu'elle admirait, pas les longues histoires sur l'Histoire des civilisations d'ici et d'ailleurs. Elle le laissa seul, mais là non plus, cette histoire n'est pas celle de Daniel.

Ce soir-là, Samantha Carter était intérieurement énervé, sans raison apparente. Elle qui était la plus diplomate de toute l'Armée de Terre, était ce soir victime de sa propre conscience qui se retournait contre elle. Elle observa longuement les couples et les familles d'invités. Beaucoup de militaire, beaucoup de scientifiques avaient réussi à lier travail dangereux sous contrat top secret et vie de famille, quand même. Elle enrage, en son for intérieur, elle enrage de n'avoir même pas un jour essayer. Trop concentré à résoudre tous les problèmes qui lui passait sous le nez, elle avait délaissé sa vie privée, et des soirs comme celui-là, une boule se nouait dans sa gorge sans qu'elle ne pût rien faire.

Ce soir-là, elle but plus que d'ordinaire. Et un peu plus tard ce soir-là, elle haussa le ton de la voix. Non pas contre plus gradé qu'elle, fort heureusement, mais contre un collègue scientifique dont elle détestait les conclusions sur chaque dossier qu'ils avaient eu en commun.

Au milieu de la nuit, sous le son de la musique classique, des rires et des joies, une voix, un peu trop haute, un peu trop sévère détonna dans l'ambiance. L'assistance chercha du regard qui osait s'énerver un soir pareil. Et tous remarquèrent le Major Carter au milieu d'un cercle de collaborateur ingénieur qui tentait de l'apaiser. Sauf bien évidement ledit Professeur qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. Il soutenait sa thèse extravagante, lui-même un peu éméché, il se confrontait volontairement à elle. Le colonel O'Neill, comme un chevalier servant arriva sur les lieux en premier, après avoir vu le Général Hammond lui-même, prêt à intervenir. Il s'interposa, Carter le poussa et le dépassa pour garder bien en visu son interlocuteur qui s'était mis à énumérer une quantité de chiffre qui soi-disant prouvait sa théorie. Le colonel en avait déjà mal à la tête, une dispute de scientifique, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

Sans trop réfléchir, il se retourna et attrapa son Major par les hanches comme pour l'emporter de force avec lui mais il avait oublié, pendant un instant seulement, qu'elle était loin d'être un rat de laboratoire sans défense. En une fraction de seconde, Carter réagit à « l'agression ». Elle chope le bras qui l'encercle, se penche, pivote et retourne le bras du Colonel dans son dos, avant de le lâcher subitement, comme soudain consciente de son geste.

Il se masse le bras et son air le plus sévère s'affiche sur son visage. Elle ne baisse pas les yeux, elle a trop d'alcool dans le sang pour pouvoir raisonner correctement. A croire que le champagne n'a pas le même effet sur elle que la tequila ou le whisky. Elle n'aurait pas mis fin à la confrontation si Janet Fraiser, Docteur de son état, n'était venu à son secours.

Janet, ayant vue toute la scène de loin, s'était discrètement rapproché. Elle se poste devant Sam, à quelques centimètres d'elle et lui bouche la vue quelques secondes sur O'Neill et l'autre Professeur Finning. A sa vue, elle se calme. Janet avait ce pouvoir en tant que médecin et souvent confronté à des patients angoissés, elle sait, rien qu'avec son regard, apaiser les âmes, les faire rire, les convaincre ou bien les faire renoncer.

Sam baisse enfin la tête, elle laisse Janet lui prendre la main et l'emmener loin. Une fois hors de vue de l'assemblé, Janet la force à relever le menton mais le regard de Sam fuit très vite. Janet comprend qu'il est encore trop tôt et que le bruit de fond de la fête qui reprend est trop lourd. Elle l'emmène avec elle au premier étage par un escalier dérobé. Elles longent le grand couloir et au bout, elles entrent dans un boudoir, comme une véranda au grandes baies vitrées, puis une terrasse, une vue extraordinaire sur le jardin, les grandes plaines enneigées du Minnesota et le ciel immensément étoilé. Malgré le froid, Sam ouvre les portes et sort sur la terrasse. Pendant un long moment, elle ferme les yeux et respire l'air frais qui réveille ses poumons et son esprit. Elle ouvre les yeux, elle admire les étoiles, elle sent enfin le froid sur sa peau dénudé et le vent dans sa robe.

Elle se retourne, entendant le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme, c'est Janet referme la porte et s'avance ensuite dans le boudoir, elle regarde les étoiles sans sortir pour autant. Elle sent déjà le picotement du froid dans sa nuque alors elle reste à la porte tandis que Sam lutte pour ne pas claquer des dents, lutte pour remettre ses idées en place. Au milieu de la nuit, au milieu du froid, en robe de soirée, elle observe les étoiles, d'ici elles sont magnifiques. Elle prend conscience qu'elle membre d'Elite et que ces étoiles elle les connais et foule leur sol très souvent. Elle reprend ses esprits.

SAM : Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Janet sourit presque, heureuse que Sam se décide à parler, heureuse de voir que sa collègue et amie n'a pas totalement perdu la raison et bizarrement séduite par cette attitude un peu paumée que le Major Carter affiche rarement.

JANET : Je n'en sais rien, à vous de me le dire.

SAM : Je ne sais pas. Je bavardais et soudain je me suis mise à lui hurler dessus, je hais ce type, il est pire que Rodney, vous vous souvenez de Rodney ? Lui, il est pire ! Il n'y connait rien, il mélange tout, il se fou des règles de bases, il ne prend pas en compte toute les nouvelles théories qui nous force à remettre …

JANET : Sam, stop ! Je ne crois pas Finning soit le problème. Il est navrant je vous l'accorde mais vous avez déjà collaboré et su garder votre calme pourquoi réagir comme ça maintenant ?

Sam consent enfin à rentrer. Janet la laisse passer et ferme les fenêtres. Elles s'installent dans un grand sofa, l'une près de l'autre, la chaleur revient petit à petit dans la pièce aux lumière tamisé, aux murs-bibliothèques et la vue du ciel splendide par ces puits de verre.

SAM : Je crois qu'à la Base, il est très facile pour moi de me contenir, l'uniforme, le règlement, le privilège, la mission… mais ici, en privé presque, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, ce qu'il dit est absurde !

JANET : Sam ?

SAM : Oui ?

JANET : Finning n'est pas le problème. Comment vous sentez vous en ce moment ? J'ai remarqué ce soir que vous n'aviez pas l'air d'être sereine.

SAM : Ne jouez pas les psys avec moi Docteur !

JANET : Je ne joue à rien, je suis votre amie Sam.

Le ton calme et réconfortant de sa voix plongea Sam dans un étrange état pendant quelques secondes. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle y lit la sincérité, la bienveillance et l'amitié profonde. L'amitié profonde. Ce sentiment se transforme légèrement à ce moment précis de sa vie, comme une étincelle qui éclaire puis en un instant à disparue. Cela n'a duré qu'une seconde.

SAM : Ok, je … j'avoue peut-être avoir un peu abusé du champagne et être sortit de mes gonds un peu trop facilement.

JANET : Que vous hurliez sur Finning ça ne me choque pas. Mais que vous leviez la main sur votre Colonel. Ça c'est très étonnant.

SAM : Pour ma défense je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était lui qui tentait de m'emporter. Et puis même, lui ou pas, j'en ai marre de cette supériorité qu'ils affichent tous !

JANET : Qui ça, ils ?

SAM : Eh bien.

JANET : Oui ?

SAM : Les hommes. Oui les hommes, on a beau être surdiplômé, sur gradé, sur éblouissante et sur intelligente, non ils veulent avoir toujours raison, ils veulent gouverner leur petit monde et avoir le dernier mot quitte à ce que ce soit faux.

JANET : Oh je vois Sam, vous êtes peut-être un peu surmenée et la période des fêtes est parfois difficile à vivre malgré les lumières et la joie …

SAM : Janet, non ce n'est pas ça. Les fêtes, je les passe seules depuis longtemps, mon père, ce cher officier n'était pas souvent là, je ne déprime pas pendant les fêtes. Et je ne suis pas surmenée, le travail j'aime ça, ça m'est vitale, surtout avec le projet Stargate, c'est surprenant de jour en jour. C'est autre chose…

JANET : Il manque peut-être quelque chose dans votre vie ?

SAM : Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre que l'école militaire et les études, les labos et les missions… je crois que je suis devenue une sorte de robot…

JANET : Non Sam, vous êtes plus que ça, voyons.

SAM : Je n'en sais rien après tout. Je me lève le matin avant même que le réveil ne sonne, et la première chose à laquelle je pense c'est savoir si mes séquences de codes ont évolué pendant la nuit. Je pars en mission et je n'appelle personne avant de partir, je ne préviens personne, je n'ai pas t'attache, si ce n'est mon père, mais il est avec Selmac maintenant, il a sa propre mission en tant que Tok'ra. Je fais bien mon travail, je m'investis et je risque ma vie, je suis entrainé pour ça et je le fais bien parce que je n'ai rien à perdre.

JANET : Sam arrêtez. Je ne peux pas vous laisser dire ça.

SAM : Pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas loin de la vérité, je suis devenue une automate, parfaite et efficace.

JANET : Je n'y crois pas. Un automate n'aurait pas cette lueur dans l'œil quand un nouveau défi apparait, quand il parait insoluble et que vous mettez tout en œuvre pour le résoudre. Je vous ai vu sauvez le monde de bout des doigts Major Carter, c'est votre humanité qui brille comme ça et qui vous donne la force de continuer à réfléchir quand tous les autres sont pris de panique et renonce.

SAM : Vous croyez ?

JANET : J'en suis sûr.

SAM : Merci. (Prononcé dans un murmure)

JANET : Et je vous interdis de dire que vous n'avez pas d'attache. Vous tenez à ma fille, vous tenez à Cassandra autant qu'elle tient à vous et je … je tiens à vous aussi… Alors ne répétez plus jamais ces mots…

A cet instant, Sam réalise qu'au fil de la conversation, dans l'intimité de ces états d'âmes tout juste avoués, elles s'étaient rapprochées. A présent, elles sont l'une contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, marron doré contre bleu azur. Le regard légèrement paniqué, Janet ne bouge pourtant pas et soutient le regard de Sam pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui ment pas. Sam ne peut détourner son regard, les paroles qui résonnent encore dans sa tête, la touche. Personne, depuis si longtemps, ne lui avait dit de tels mots. Elle hésite, elle a soudainement envie d'être plus proche d'elle. Elle a soudainement envie de se lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette femme. Elle perçoit en elle, une chaleur inhabituelle qui l'envahit, comme un vertige, comme une pulsion pratiquement incontrôlable. Elle avait juré sa haine des hommes il y a quelques minutes mais elle n'avait pas songé une seconde, que le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, se trouverai chez une femme. Elle se croyait perdu, seule à tout jamais mais une lueur d'espoir naquit juste pendant le temps que dura ce regard.

Janet et Samantha se regardaient, toute deux un peu hésitante, toute deux un peu frissonnante. D'instinct Sam se mordit la lèvre. Janet l'observa sans trop réaliser. Avait-elle, elle aussi, abusé du breuvage aux bulles fabuleuses ? Elle ne se posa pas longtemps la question, imperceptiblement, elle pencha la tête, elle amorça le geste que Sam se retenait de faire. Le regard se baladant entre les lèvres et les yeux, elles finirent par combler la distance entre elles.

Un baiser timide à ses débuts qui dans l'intimité feutré et romantique du boudoir, devint plus rude et passionné. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait jamais osé une telle chose, même pendant leurs plus délirantes fêtes d'étudiante. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait jamais eu l'envie ni l'occasion de gouter à ces délicieux baisers que sont ceux d'une autre femme. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait jamais ressenti un tel tourment. Un tourment mêlé d'angoisse et d'excitation, un vertige semblant figé le temps. Un moment grandiose dont on ose prendre plaisir que petit à petit.

Sous l'impulsion du moment, le baiser dura une éternité sans aucune maladresse, sans plus aucune hésitation que celles des premières minutes. Tendre et charmant est ce baisé entre ces deux femmes, dans leurs tenues de soirée sublimes, épaules et dos nus, parures de bijoux et joues empourpré. Dans le boudoir à l'allure de bibliothèque royale, sur un sofa style Louis XV, à la lueur des anciennes lampes et des étoiles, elles s'embrassent sans plus se soucier du reste du Monde, dans une scène semblable à celle d'une vielle pièce de théâtre quelque peu controversé.

Elles se séparent, un peu à bout de souffle, choqué de ce qui vient de se passer. Des bruits dans le couloir et elles s'éloignent un peu. C'est Daniel qui les chercher et qui avec toute sa discrétion fouille l'étage.

D'abord un peu honteuse, l'étincelle dans leurs yeux ne disparait pourtant pas, des sourires s'esquissent et le sang dans les veines se remet à bouillir. Sam à réellement envie de retrouver ses douces lèvres mais les bruits dans le couloir se rapprochent. Janet lui prend la main et la serre, assez fort pour faire comprendre à Sam que son intention a été comprise mais qu'il vaut mieux en rester là. A cet instant la porte s'ouvre et Daniel apparait, tout content de les avoir retrouvé et de voir Sam calmé.

 _Ce qui vient de se passer, à cet instant précis de l'histoire, ne se reproduira peut-être plus. Ni l'une ne l'autre ne comprenant vraiment ce que tout cela signifie. Ni l'une ni l'autre, pendant des semaines, ne s'avouant pas que ce baisé fut la meilleure chose qu'il leur était arrivé. Ce qui vient de se passer, va les hanter pendant toute la fin de l'hiver._

Chapitre 3

Le Major Samantha Carter, avait fait ses excuses au Général pour s'être emportée, elle n'avait eu besoin que d'un regard pour s'excuser auprès de son Colonel, par contre elle se refusa catégoriquement à jeter le moindre regard vers Finning. Au beau milieu de la nuit, elle n'accepta pas l'invitation à rester dormir dans l'immense maison et préféra partir en taxi pour dormir à l'hôtel.

Jusqu'à ce que l'aube de cette nouvelle année ne se lève, Sam resta immobile devant sa fenêtre à admirer le charme sauvage des plaintes et des montagnes du Nord recouverte d'un épais voile blanc. Elle repense à ce baisé. Elle se sent terrifiée autant que fascinée par cette nouvelle attraction, cette nouvelle vague de chaleur qui s'est affolé au contact de ses lèvres. Elle aime tout rationalisé, elle intellectualise tout ce qui l'entoure et pourtant là, elle n'y arrive pas. Elle ne comprend pas ce sentiment en elle. Elle décide, pour la première fois de sa vie, de ne pas chercher à comprendre et de laisser le temps faire.

Quand elle reprit le travail, elle évita consciemment l'infirmerie - Elle mit de côté ce souvenir non par honte mais par confusion. - Mais elle ne put y échapper lorsqu'au retour d'une mission, elle dû passer au check up. Elle déboula dans la grande salle d'infirmerie au 44ème sous-sol, en compagnie de Daniel et Teal'c - Le Colonel rechignait encore à passer au check up après chaque mission, le plus souvent il trouvait ça inutile - et Sam aurait été bien de son avis, si elle n'avait été blessée.

Au premier coup d'œil sur la troupe, le docteur Fraiser s'inquiéta. D'instinct, elle demanda à deux de ses collègues infirmiers de s'occuper de Daniel et Teal'c – mais ils étaient indemne - pour prendre soin elle-même du Major Carter, qui avait les mains pleines de sang et un garrot artisanal autour de la cuisse. Elle l'installe sur un brancard et tire les rideaux. Sans un mot, sans un regard mais les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle découpe le tissu de l'uniforme kaki autour de la cuisse ensanglanté de Sam. Cette dernière, grimace et serre les dents. Elle est un peu confuse, elle n'a pas été aussi proche de Janet depuis le soir du nouvel an, et il s'est déjà passé neuf semaines. Elle note l'air inquiet du Docteur à la vue de la blessure à nue. Sam veut la rassurer. Elle est plus angoissée par la proximité avec Janet que par l'importance de sa blessure.

SAM : Ce n'est pas grand-chose et j'ai pu arrêter l'hémorragie à temps je crois.

JANET : La ceinture à bien fait effet garrot oui, mais ça peut encore s'infecter, il faut nettoyer, recoudre … et un traitement carabiné d'anti-infectieux et ça devrait aller.

SAM : Allez-y soignez moi ça que je reparte !

JANET : Non ça ne sera pas si simple que ça, les chaires sont bien entaillées, il va falloir du repos le temps que ça cicatrise… j'espère que ça n'a pas atteint le muscle en profondeur, sinon il faudra de la rééducation… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

SAM : Une mauvaise manip.

JANET : Une mauvaise manip ? expliquez-moi ça ?

SAM : pas avant le briefing !

JANET : J'ai besoin de savoir comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?

SAM : Ok, Daniel à trouver une entrée cachée dans le Palais situé près de la porte des étoiles sur PXD769 alors nous l'avons suivi …

Janet écoute attentivement le récit en même temps qu'elle nettoie délicatement la plaie.

SAM : … dans les sous-sols du Palais, en toute apparence rustique, nous avons découvert des couloirs gigantesques verrouillé par les portes, d'abords en bois, puis en pierre, puis en métal puis vitrées avec des écrans de contrôle de plus en plus modernisés. Tout devenait de plus en plus sophistiqué au fur et à mesure que l'on déjouait les codes et avançait dans les tunnels.

TEAL'C : C'était une mauvaise idée. (Sa voix résonne au travers de la pièce, de l'autre côté du rideau, il entend le récit du Major et commente simplement comme à son habitude)

SAM : Ok, ça devenait de plus en plus complexe et on aurait dû faire demi-tour mais Daniel était tout excité et moi … moi j'adore les problèmes complexes… bref… j'ai cru déchiffré un code, j'ai franchi la porte et le piège s'est refermé sur moi. J'ai juste eu le temps de repasser la porte mais la lame métallique sorti du mur a eu le temps de me déchirer la cuis… Hmm…

Le Major sert les dents, le docteur vient d'anesthésier son membre et commence à suturer. C'est à ce moment que le Colonel O'Neill et le Général Hammond viennent aux nouvelles : Daniel et Teal'c sont libre de partir, en revanche Carter est assigné à l'infirmerie et ne doit pas en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le docteur Fraiser met tout le monde dehors, y compris le personnel médical et retourne auprès de Carter pour finir les soins. Une fois fait, elle installe Carter plus confortablement et la laissé se reposer. Elle lui a donner une batterie de médicaments qui commence à la shooter un peu. Janet reste auprès d'elle, sans dire un mot de plus que n'aurait dit un médecin. Rien de personnel, pourtant quand son rôle auprès de la patiente est fini, elle ne peut se résoudre à partir comme ça.

JANET : C'était risqué, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

SAM : Rien de spécial, c'est comme ça, quand on joue parfois on perd.

JANET : Ce n'est pas un jeu !

SAM : Si, là-bas sur cette planète, ces tunnels, c'étaient un jeu. C'était clairement un labyrinthe construit par un fou sadique, une porte, une énigme, derrière chaque porte un piège. C'était … impressionnant et exaltant…

JANET : Impressionnant ? Exaltant ?

SAM : Je vous jure… je ne sais pas… je

JANET : Sam je ne vous reconnais pas en ce moment.

SAM : Je vous jure que je vais bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. (Sa voix sonne faux, elle s'en rend compte, elle baisse les yeux)

JANET : le gout du risque ?

SAM : Oui.

Impulsivement, Janet posa sa main sur la joue de Sam, qui écarquilla les yeux et senti son cœur s'accéléré.

JANET : Ne prenez pas de risques trop inutiles, ce métier et ces missions SG sont déjà bien assez dangereuses en soi.

SAM : je sais. Je me suis laissé emporter…

JANET : Ce n'est pas la première fois…

Sam et Janet se regardèrent, le sous-entendu était clair et le souvenir du nouvel an fit surface. Un sourire timide sur les lèvres de Janet et un éclair brillant dans les yeux de Sam. L'instant s'en fuit, Janet s'excuse et prend congé.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 4

Le Major Carter resta une semaine à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas le droit de poser le pied à terre ou d'exercer une pression sur sa jambe droite. Les tissus cicatrisaient bien et le Docteur Fraiser sur couvait peut-être un peu trop sa patiente. Elle trouvait le temps bien long alors Janet demanda une dérogation pour que Cassandra lui tienne compagnie quelques après-midis. Sam était ravie, elle pourrait continuer d'apprendre à la jeune fille de bientôt 10ans, à jouer aux échecs.

La semaine passa. Cassandra était une bonne élève et une agréable compagnie. Même Daniel était sorti de ses bouquins pour jouer une partie avec elles. Daniel et Cassandra, ensemble contre Carter. Je vous laisse deviner qui à gagner ? Samantha comme toujours.

Le vendredi soir arrive, et Janet allait partir du complexe top secret sous la montagne avec sa fille Cassie. La mine de celle-ci en disant au revoir au Major, toujours dans son lit d'hôpital, lui fendit le cœur. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit mais était-ce une bonne idée ?

JANET : Major, je pense que vous pourriez passer le week-end, ailleurs qu'à l'infirmerie.

SAM : Oh je peux regagner mes quartiers et mon labo ?

JANET : non je pensais à autre chose Major. Vous avez encore besoin de repos, hors de question de mettre un pied dans votre labo.

SAM : Alors quoi ? chez moi ? Je vais difficilement m'en sortir seul avec ma jambe.

JANET : Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'avais pensé que peut-être, vous pourriez (elle y met toutes les formes possibles pour ne pas la brusquer) venir passer le week-end avec Cassie et moi ?

Cassandra hurle et saute de joie en priant Sam pour qu'elle accepte. Sam déglutit difficilement. Après le baisé échangé au nouvel an, et le silence radio depuis, elle ne savait ni comment accepter ni comment refuser cette proposition.

Elle finit par acquiescer de la tête. Janet sourit discrètement et part prévenir le Général qu'elle autorise le Major Carter à sortir sous sa propre surveillance. Il accepte naturellement. Pendant ce temps, Cassie du haut de ces neuf ans, prépare le sac de Sam pour son départ comme une adorable petite infirmière. Elle récupère même des bandages et des compresses pour quand il faudra refaire le pansement. Sam sourit tendrement, elle aime cette petite fille plus que tout au monde, depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé sur une planète abandonnée.

La petite troupe quitta l'infirmerie une heure plus tard. Cassie poussant le fauteuil roulant de Sam et Janet portant des bagages. Elles quittèrent Cheyenne Mountain pour la maison de famille de Janet dans le centre le ville voisine.

Une fois à la maison, Cassandra courait dans tous les sens pour installer confortablement Sam dans le canapé du salon, suivit de très près par Tika, sa chienne qui lui faisait la fête depuis qu'elles avaient passé le pas de la porte. Elle lui apporte des oreillers, une couverture, du thé et des biscuits, puis elle fait des allers retours à sa chambre pour lui apporter et lui faire voir ses dessins. La soirée fut paisible, Cassie ne cessait de sourire et de parler. Elle était tellement contente d'avoir Sam chez elle pour quelques jours. Elles commandent une pizza et passent la soirée devant un film pour enfant, toutes les trois, aussi simplement que ça, avec l'animal à leur pied.

Lorsque les parts de pizza furent finies et le film terminé, Janet pria Cassie de se brosser les dents, d'enfiler son pyjama et de se mettre au lit.

CASSIE : Bonne nuit maman, Bonne nuit Sam.

Elle leur fait un baisé sur la joue et part vite à l'étage avec Tika. Cassandra avait persuadé Janet de garder l'adorable chiot que le Colonel O'neill lui avait offert. C'était une femelle Atika Inu, sociable, joueuse, câline et obéissante elle avait une épaisse fourrure douce blanche et orange, ce fut un compagnon protecteur pour Cassandra, ce fut le premier ami qu'elle eut hormis Sam, Jack et Daniel.

Janet débarrasse sommairement la table basse du salon et propose à Sam un autre verre de vin qu'elle accepte. Quand elle revient de la cuisine, l'absence de Cassie, se fait sentir. La gêne revient entre elles, mais l'ambiance de la soirée ne serait en être entaché. Elles bavardent pendant des heures devant la télé muette.

Janet avait préparé la chambre d'ami, elle aide Sam à monter à l'étage et la laisse dans sa chambre. En partant leurs mains se frôlent, leurs regards se croisent. Il y a bien quelque chose d'étrange et d'excitant qui s'insinue entre elles. Toutes deux vont se coucher, un peu chamboulé de la présence de l'autre juste derrière la cloison.

A l'aube Samantha se réveille, pendant quelques secondes, elle ne sait plus où elle est puis elle réalise. Elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre, il n'y a aucun bruit dans la maison, il est encore trop tôt alors elle se rallonge. Mais elle ne tient pas longtemps en place alors elle décide de faire quelques tractions. Elle pense à sa blessure alors elle met la jambe sur une chaise et la laisse morte, pour pouvoir travailler les autres muscles de son corps. Une fois la petite séance finie, elle passe à la salle de bain pour se rafraichir, refaire son bandage puis s'habiller : boots, jean, t-shirt blanc et chemise à carreaux.

Une heure plus tard, elle sent l'odeur du café qui se propage dans la maison, elle descend et rejoint Janet, en peignoir devant sa tasse fumante. Elle en sert à Sam et s'étonne de la voir déjà debout et habillé.

Cassie descend l'escalier avec un vacarme impressionnant pour une petite fille de son âge. Elle porte en bandoulière un énorme sac de sport, elle porte sur le dos, une tenue short et maillot de couleur assorti, elle attrape un toast, elle boit du jus de fruit frais, elle embrasse sa mère et Sam et file par la porte du jardin. Elle referme derrière elle avant que Tika puisse la suivre. Janet explique : entrainement de soccer avec ses petites camarades au stade.

Alors Sam se retrouve seul avec Janet, un samedi matin plutôt ensoleillé par ce joli début de printemps.

JANET : ça vous dit une balade dans le parc, tout doucement avec votre blessure, on ne fera pas de grandes distances. On pourrait allez voir Cassie, le terrain est au bout du parc, juste derrière.

SAM : Avec plaisir.

JANET : Finissez votre petit déjeuné, je vais me préparer.

En milieu de matinée, Janet, Sam et Tika avaient traversé le parc qui s'éveillait de mille couleurs à l'aube du printemps alors que le vent frais giflait leur visage. Même emmitouflées dans de gros manteaux, elles marchaient l'une contre l'autre. Les passants auraient pensé qu'elles luttaient contre le froid, elles seules savaient que le froid n'était pas si rude que cela. Juste une complicité qui grandit pour l'instant. Juste un sentiment qui s'invite discrètement.

Ensemble elle regarde Cassandra, dans sa tenue assortie à celles de ces copines, jouer le match de fin d'entrainement. Janet avait été obligé de rattacher Tika à sa laisse, voir le ballon et les enfants courir, la rendait folle d'envie de se joindre à eux. La jeune Cassie sur le terrain est vive et alerte. Elle a de bons reflexe pour son âge et semble s'amuser énormément. Cela plait beaucoup à Sam. A l'époque elle aurait bien aimé adopter la jeune enfant mais son activité de militaire était trop dangereuse et trop contraignante pour qu'elle prenne soin d'elle comme il le fallait elle avait été heureuse de voir Janet Fraiser, le médecin chef du complexe, jouer les mères de substitution et prendre son rôle très à cœur. Aujourd'hui elle était sa mère aux yeux de tous, et Samantha Carter sa marraine, en quelque sorte. Et aujourd'hui elles étaient toutes les deux, là, accoudées aux barrières autour du terrain et Cassie était comblée de joie. Un élan gonfla son cœur à la vue des deux femmes lui souriant.

Après le match, Cassie rentra à la maison entourée de Sam et Janet, et Tika qui gambade quelques mètres en avant. Au milieu des arbres et les fleurs qui renaissent après l'hiver, l'on aurait pu faire un superbe cliché, un portrait de famille qui se balade tranquillement, sous les rayons fragiles du mois de Mars.

 _Et si comme moi, vous n'avez pas de préjugés, vous voyez où cette histoire va les mener. Si comme moi, les histoires atypiques, les couples hors normes vous paraissent plus intéressants que les autres, vous allez peut-être aimer la suite_.

L'après-midi passa tranquillement. Après le déjeuner, elles avaient été à la pépinière du coin pour préparer le jardin à l'arrivée du printemps. Janet et Cassie faisait leur choix de fleurs et Sam les suivait tranquillement à l'aide d'une canne. De retour à la maison, Sam préparé un thé et un gouter, le temps que Janet et sa fille installe leurs achats dans le jardin et le garage. Le reste de la journée passa, Janet lisait dans la véranda avec Tika lové contre elle pendant que Sam et Cassie entamèrent une partie d'échec.

La soirée continua dans la même ambiance, sereine, paisible et agréable. Janet avait mis un poulet au four et finissait de faire rissoler quelques pommes de terre. Elle appela les filles qui quittèrent leur plateau d'échec et passèrent à table sans cesser de parler de tactique de jeux.

La nuit tombe et le repas se finit. Cassie, qui n'a pas touché ses devoirs de la journée, est sommé d'aller se coucher tôt et de faire ses devoirs demain matin, ainsi elle pourra profiter du dimanche après-midi qui s'annonce radieux.

Sam, malgré l'interdiction de Janet, l'aide à débarrasser et faire la vaisselle, puis elles passent au salon avec une tasse de thé. Les lumières tamisent le décor de bois, la vieille cheminée en pierre, les tableaux aux murs et les livres de la bibliothèque. Elle enclenche la sono, elle n'a pas envie d'allumer la télé, elle trouve ça fatiguant et Sam a besoin de repos. D'ailleurs elle remarque qu'elle s'agite un peu dans le canapé et tient sa jambe quand elle la bouge.

JANET : Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

SAM : Un peu.

JANET : un antidouleur ?

SAM : déjà pris il y a moins de 3heures.

JANET : Comment est la plaie ? Vous avez fait vos soins aujourd'hui ?

SAM : Ce matin.

JANET : On a beaucoup marché aujourd'hui, venez avec moi je veux voir comment ça cicatrise.

Elle ne lui laisse pas le choix, elle la sort du canapé et l'entraine doucement vers le fond du couloir du ré de chaussé. Lumières brillantes, jeux de miroirs, senteur de lilas et de jasmin, Sam pénètre dans la petite salle d'eau et s'assoie sur une chaise en rotin posé entre le lavabo et la douche vitré à l'italienne.

Un peu gêné, elle comprend, par le regard insistant du docteur, qu'elle va devoir ôter son jean. Elle rougit un instant, loin de l'ambiance austère de l'infirmerie de la Base militaire, cela lui parait autrement plus gênant de se découvrir. Pendant que Janet fouille dans l'armoire à pharmacie et en sort le nécessaire, Sam ôte le bouton, descend la fermeture éclair et descend son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux pour laisser le bandage apparent. Il est rougi de sang.

Janet s'agenouille à ses pieds, Sam déglutit bruyamment malgré elle. La tension monte d'un cran sans que rien ne puisse l'en empêcher. Janet découpe le bandage et découvre la plaie. Un filet de sang coule sur la peau, elle le rattrape avec une compresse. Janet observe avec attention la cuisse dénudée : les points non pas sautés, la plaie est propre, pas d'infection apparente.

JANET : C'est plutôt propre, ça ne devrait pas laisser une grosse cicatrise, j'ai fait de mon mieux, je ne suis pas chirurgien esthétique, désolé…

SAM : Ça sera très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Samantha avait soudainement tutoyé Janet et elle l'avait remarqué. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait juste souri.

JANET : Je vais nettoyer les contours et refaire un pansement stérile. On a peut-être un peu trop marché, les tissus sont encore fragiles.

SAM : Ce n'est rien, j'ai passé une excellente journée.

JANET : Vraiment ?

SAM : Oui bien évidement !

JANET : Alors la balade dans le parc, Cassie qui joue au foot, la pépinière, ce n'est pas trop barbant, j'avais peur.

SAM : Bien sûr que non !

JANET : Alors il y a des choses aussi agréables que des lignes de codes à déchiffrer et les systèmes informatiques à créer ?

SAM : Hm… touché ! oui il y a des choses…plus agréable même, je l'avoue.

JANET : Alors vous me ferrez le plaisir dans l'avenir, et c'est une prescription du médecin qui vous parle, de sortir un peu plus souvent de la Montagne et de vos laboratoires.

SAM : Ok, docteur, je promets.

JANET : Et de passer plus souvent nous voir, Cassie et moi.

A cet instant, Sam ne sut comment interpréter ses mots. Après le médecin, c'était l'amie qui avait parlé. Et l'amie qu'elle était fut tout aussi troublé de la répercussion de ses paroles. Elle reconnut cette lueur dans ses yeux magnifiques yeux bleus. Cette lueur né un soir de nouvel an, sous une voute d'étoiles scintillante, pendant un nuit d'hiver profonde au fin fond du Minnesota.

Janet hésita, elle sentait le regard de Sam sur elle, elle finit ses soins, elle finit méticuleusement de nettoyer la peau rougit de sang, elle finit de désinfecter les bords de la plaie, elle finit le bandage. Elle prend son temps mais sent toujours ce regard sur elle. Pire pendant que ses mains font le tour de sa cuisse pour passer les bandes de tissus blancs, elle sent son propre rythme cardiaque augmenter et sa peau frissonner.

Elle a fini, elle relève la tête et plonge dans le regard de Sam, elle relève un genou et se retrouve à sa hauteur. Sam se penche vers elle, elles sont proche, tellement proche, que leur souffle déjà se mêlent. Il n'a y plus que quelques centimètres entre elles, Janet à une main sur la cuisse dénudé mais pas blessée de Sam. Sam tend sa main vers son visage, elle caresse la joue et passe dans le cou, vers la nuque. Elle l'attire à elle, lentement, doucement, comme pour lui laisser encore le temps de faire machine arrière. Mais Janet n'en fit rien, elle se laisse guider et vint un baiser.

Tendre et timide, presque ému, les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacent. Sam en oublie sa position de faiblesse, le jean sur les genoux, la blessure tout juste soignée et elle s'abandonne dans cette étreinte Janet semble faire de même. C'est la pression de sa main sur sa cuisse qui transforma le baiser doux en baiser plus passionné. A tel point, que les lèvres bataillèrent ensemble en un jeu sensuel à un rythme effréné et les mains s'égarèrent dans les cheveux ou sous les vêtements.

A bout de souffle, elles se séparent, un peu timide mais encore tremblante d'envie. Un regard suffit, aucun remords apparent et des étincelles encore en vie. Janet se relève et Sam fait de même, doucement, elle remet son jean avec un sourire complice.

Ensemble elles rejoignent le salon, leurs mains se frôlent presque. Ensemble elles s'installent dans le grand sofa et tout naturellement, elles s'enlacent. Janet laisse la place à Sam d'allonger sa jambe et se place derrière elle, Sam se love dans ses bras qui l'accueille. Les notes de musique Jazz résonne encore en sourdine. Elles passent quelques heures, là, simplement à flirter, à jouer avec leurs mains, à discuter et échanger quelques tendres baisers. A minuit, elles rejoignent l'étage.

Sans vouloir tout précipiter, sans vouloir se brusquer, elles se séparent dans le couloir et entrent chacune dans leur chambre - avec beaucoup de difficulté néanmoins, et après plusieurs baisers enflammés dont leurs lèvres gardent encore une trace.

Sam s'allonge sur le dos, elle a le sourire aux lèvres et n'arrive pas s'en défaire Janet passe dans sa salle de bain, elle s'observe longuement dans le miroir, elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle fait mais ce qui se passe entre elles commence à l'intriguer, voire plus, commence à l'attirer. Elle sent qu'elle perd le contrôle mais cela ne la dérange plus. Elle part se coucher avec ses seuls baisers en pensées.

 _Vous comprenez maintenant comment Le Major Carter se ranima à la vie, elle échappa ce soir-là, sans le savoir, à une névrose qui la poursuivait depuis des années et était sur le point de la rattraper. Non ce soir-là, elle écouta son cœur plutôt que sa raison – du moins en s'endormant._

Chapitre 5

Un beau dimanche les attend, Cassie se lève, Janet et Sam sont déjà dans la cuisine devant une tasse de café et des toasts. Elle se joint à elles avec le sourire d'une gamine de neuf ans heureuse. Son sourire disparait quelque peu quand Janet lui rappelle qu'il faut en passer par la case « devoirs » à tout prix. Sam se dévoue, elle lui propose son aide, le visage de Cassie s'éclaire de nouveau et elle emmène Sam dans sa chambre, pendant que Tika quémande un petit bout de petit déjeuné à sa grande maitresse Janet.

Ce que Cassie ne sait pas, c'est qu'à l'aube Janet avait surpris Sam, sac sur le dos, canne à la main, en train de déguerpir par la porte de derrière. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Avait dit Janet en la surprenant. « Je n'en sais rien du tout. » Avait-elle répondu, le regard dans le vague entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur de la maison. Janet s'était approché d'elle, avec une extrême lenteur, comme on approche un animal blessé. Sam ne bouge pas, elle se laisse faire. Janet dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et la retient à l'intérieur, la porte se referme empêchant le vent froid du matin d'entrée plus amplement dans la maison. « Sam, je ne sais pas non plus ce qui se passe entre nous, mais de toute évidence il se passe quelque chose », avait dit Janet. « De toute évidence » Avait répondu Samantha. « Prenons le temps de savoir ce que c'est, avant de s'enfuir en courant et en cachette ? » Avait continué Janet. « Désolé, j'ai paniqué, alors que c'est moi, qui ce soir-là... » S'était excusé Sam sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. « Ça ne vous ressemble pas de paniquer. » Avait renchéri Janet mais elle ne put plaisanter plus longtemps car Sam avait retrouvé son courage et l'avait plaqué au cadre de la porte et pris d'assaut ses lèvres sans plus de manière ni de retenu.

Et la journée passa, dans le jardin, profitant des premiers rayons de l'année. Il faisait encore froid, mais le soleil irradiait et le ciel était grand et bleu. Sam comprit à quel point ce qu'elle n'avait pas et n'avait jamais eu, lui manquait. Elle vivait dans un petit appartement en centre-ville, simple et dépouillé, un salon avec des bureaux, des ordinateurs, des murs avec ces dizaines d'étagères remplis de livres et de manuels, canapé, table basse et écran géant. Une chambre, un lit, une armoire blindée, une salle d'eau et une petite cuisine, et rien dans les placards. Un balcon avec vue sur la ville. Elle n'y mettait pas souvent les pieds de toute façon, ces dernières années, elle restait à la Base le plus souvent. Mais cette après-midi-là, dans le joli jardin, allongé sur une chaise longue en bois, entouré d'une amie, d'une enfant et d'un chien joyeux, elle se sent plus légère, elle se sent plus sereine, presque heureuse.

Cassandra joue au ballon avec Tika et montre ses techniques à Sam, celle-ci a très envie de jouer avec elle mais avec sa blessure, elle se retient. Janet s'installe avec Sam sur la chaise, les recouvrant d'une vieille couverture. Cassie ne réagit pas, elle est simplement heureuse de voir sa marraine ce week-end, elle est encore trop jeune pour se poser des questions ou remarquer les petits gestes d'attention, tout nouveau, entre elles.

Au dîner, Cassandra est toujours en pleine forme, malgré l'après-midi à s'agiter dans le jardin et ce cesse de raconter ses histoires d'école, de copines et de maitresse à Sam. La vie terrienne, elle trouve ça très enrichissant, même si ses souvenirs d'au-delà de la porte des étoiles s'estompent jours après jours. La vie avec Janet et son chien était parfait pour la petite fille qui avait tout perdu sur sa planète d'origine.

Sam alla border Cassie, assez tôt car il y avait école demain et Tika se roula en boule sur la couverture au pied du lit de l'enfant. Sam lui conta une histoire extraordinaire - une histoire adaptée d'une mission réelle qu'elle avait vécu avec SG1 quelques mois auparavant – une histoire dans laquelle on y rencontre des petites fées magiques. Des petits êtres vivants en communauté, pouvant voler et scintiller de milles couleurs dans la nuit noire. Des petits êtres qui vivent en harmonie dans une forêt gigantesque aux arbres bleu et violet, orange et rose, où l'on distingue au travers des hauts feuillages un immense ciel jaune ou orange selon l'heure de la journée. Leur forêt-ville est traversé par une rivière au reflet d'argent et milles et unes fleurs colorées envahissent les rives et les alentours pendant que les deux petits soleils leurs apportent leurs bienfaits.

Cassie et Tika s'endorment. Sam descend lentement les escaliers, cette blessure est décidément plus vilaine qu'elle veut bien l'affirmer. Pendant quelques secondes, elle s'en contrarie mais sans cette blessure elle ne serait pas là ce week-end et son cœur s'emballe alors qu'elle rejoint Janet dans le salon.

Elle écoute les informations sur la chaine nationale en sourdine, presque dans le noir. La nuit tombe et elle n'allume pas les lampes. Sam la rejoint sur le canapé.

Un drame s'est produit en Orient, Sam passe un bras autour des épaules de Janet. Janet se cale un peu plus contre elle, prenant soin d'éviter la cuisse blessée.

SAM : Et dire qu'ils se font encore la guerre alors que nous on les sauve de dangers encore plus grands.

JANET : Je sais, un jour le monde saura ce que SG1 a fait pour lui.

Elles se serraient l'une contre l'autre. Les infos se terminent, un film quelconque va commencer. Elles restent silencieuses, enlacées, même leurs doigts se sont trouvées et jouent ensemble.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à ça » se dit une petite voix dans la tête de Janet.

« Ce qui est agréable ne peut pas être mal » semble répondre une autre petite voix dans la tête de Sam.

Janet relève la tête et trouve le regard bleu, sensible et soudain fragile de Sam. La seule lueur des néons du téléviseur les éclaire et lentement, elles succombent, elles s'embrassent. Depuis cette soirée de Nouvel An, Sam n'avait pensé qu'à ça, même si elle se l'était caché en se plongeant dans le travail et les analyses, ressortant même des vieux dossiers archivés mais pas résolut. Tout ce qui visait à détournée cette pensée de son esprit, était le bienvenu. Mais elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire avec cette blessure et cette invitation. Ses pensées ne se détournaient plus de cette femme, cette collègue, cette amie sincère pour qui s'éveillait une attirance inédite et excitante.

Les lèvres soudées et la respiration haletante, elles s'abandonnent dans ce baiser, elles s'abandonnent dans le large canapé, petit à petit le flirt devient avances équivoques. Les corps se chevauchent, les mains se pressent sur le corps du l'autre.

Elles n'auraient pas su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. Elles n'avaient franchi aucune frontière trop intime, leurs baisers pourtant étaient enflammés, leurs mains avides de curiosité mais leur désir n'ira pas plus loin ce soir. Non pas par manque d'envie, bien au contraire, c'est la grimace que Sam fit malgré elle, en sentant la douleur dans sa cuisse. Janet ne stoppa net et se releva. Elle tendit la main à Sam, qui ses releva difficilement. Elle maudissait cette maudite blessure et l'instant d'après elle regrettait, sans elle, elle ne serait pas là, se souvient-elle. Le rose aux joues et sans un mot, elles montent à l'étage. Janet l'entraine dans sa chambre, elles s'allongent ensemble dans le grand lit à tête de bois sculpté et s'installe l'une contre l'autre.

En un regard, elles se mettent d'accord. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, mais elles prendront leur temps avant d'en arriver là, avant de succomber au désir primitif et charnel qui coule pourtant dans leurs veines. En partie à cause de la blessure de Sam, il faut bien l'avouer.

Toute la nuit, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, trouvant le sommeil petit à petit. Un sommeil bienfaiteur pour Sam, qui depuis bien longtemps n'avait pas profité de la chaleur et du réconfort du corps d'un autre être vivant contre elle.

 _Il n'y a pas plus simple moment de bonheur que celui que l'on passe dans les bras d'un être cher. Il n'y a pas chaleur plus forte que celle d'un cœur qui bat contre le sien et qui chasse la lentement la solitude._

Chapitre 6

Le lundi matin, tout va très vite, Cassie part en bus, Tika l'accompagne jusqu'au trottoir puis revient. Sam et Janet, quelques minutes plus tard, partent ensemble dans la berline noir, direction Cheyenne Mountain.

Le cœur un peu gros, Sam avait longuement embrassé Cassie et lui avait promis de revenir vite pour entamer une nouvelle partie d'échec et lui apprendre de nouvelles phases de jeux.

Le cœur carrément serré, Sam regarde la montagne apparaitre au loin. Plus elles approchent, plus elles se serrent la main. Elles savent toutes deux, que le retour à la réalité va être dur et que faire comment si de rien n'était allé être compliqué. Même si toutes deux sont militaires, médecin et scientifique, surentrainées et tenues au secret, elles savent que ce secret-là, sera plus compliqué à garder.

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes sur l'étage principal, elles se séparent et prennent des couloirs différents un dernier regard, un dernier sourire et le court des choses normal reprend.

Le court des choses normales… pas tout à fait. Après ce week-end en compagnie de Janet, Sam n'évitait plus l'infirmerie après chaque mission à travers la Porte, et trouvait souvent une bonne excuse pour la voir, faire soigner sa blessure -qui cicatrisait très bien-, manger à la même heure au Mess ou encore la croiser par pure hasard dans le gigantesque complexe sous-terrain. Quelques fois, elles s'étaient retrouvées dans des recoins désert de la Base, et à chaque fois l'envie grandissait et les gestes s'emportaient, à tel point que le flirt entre elles devint préliminaires endiablés et cachés.

Toutefois la vie dans le complexe, les soldats, scientifiques, ingénieurs, informaticiens et tout le personnel grouillaient tellement à bord que plusieurs fois elle se firent peur. Elles décidèrent d'être plus prudente dans l'avenir. Facile à dire mais pas à faire. Sam avait pris conscience que ce n'était pas une lubie, une attirance éphémère qui se serait échappé a peine l'aurait-on effleuré. Janet, depuis longtemps désabusé des hommes, commençait à penser que cette relation était évidente, comme si cette révélation était là depuis toujours, attendant seulement le bon moment et la bonne personne.

Un midi alors qu'ils étaient tous attablé au Mess, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Jack et Walter Janet leur annonça la surprise. Sam eu le cœur au bord de la crise mais très vite elle comprit. Janet parlait de l'anniversaire de Cassandra, prévu samedi en quinze où tout le monde été invité. Elle les prévient tout de suite que ce sera un après-midi jeu, buffet de gâteaux et friandises, dizaines d'enfants avec leurs parents, distributions de cadeaux. Bref un anniversaire de petite fille de 10ans dans les règles. Le colonel O'neill tique un peu mais rajoute un truc du genre « tant qu'il y a du gâteau à la crème… ». Teal'c décline, il a déjà prévu d'aller sur Chulak pendant cette permission, Walter fait de même, il sera de garde. Daniel et Sam ne peuvent qu'accepter, bien évidement.

La discussion dérive sur les présents à offrir à la petite Cassandra. Jack opte pour un ballon de foot tout neuf et quelques accessoires, car Sam a laissé échapper que le sien était tout abimé à force de jouer avec Tika. Daniel opte pour un livre, il ne sait pas encore lequel mais il y réfléchira. Sam ne dit rien, elle a déjà quelque chose de bien emballé dans un placard en vue de cette occasion. Janet hésite entre un ensemble jean-sweat que la jeune fille à repérer ou bien la boite de jeux chimiste à partir de 12ans que la jeune fille aimerait beaucoup avoir malgré l'âge requis qu'elle n'a pas. Après réflexion, elle se dit qu'elle prendra surement les deux et même peut-être plus.

Quinze jours plus tard, le Major Carter quitta la base en compagnie du Colonel et de Daniel. Chacun devait rentrer chez soi et se retrouver le lendemain après-midi pour l'anniversaire de Cassandra. Jack parti au quart de tour, il n'avait bien évidement pas acheter son cadeau pour la petite qu'il aimait beaucoup, alors il fila au centre commercial du centre-ville pour y trouver une tenue de soccer, des plots, un ballon, vrai en cuir et une mini cage de but. Il quitta le magasin à la fermeture, fier de lui et le sourire aux lèvres.

Daniel fila à la bibliothèque pour y passer la soirée à travailler.

Sam rentra chez elle, elle hésita longuement avant d'y rester car l'envie de rejoindre Janet chez elle était grandissante mais elle freina ses pulsions et s'installa dans son canapé, ordinateur sur les genoux et bière à la main.

Janet, quant à elle, avait quitter le complexe bien plus tôt dans la journée, pour acheter les dernières décorations et passer récupérer toutes ces commandes, du gros gâteau d'anniversaire en sucre glace, intérieur cake nature et crème pâtissière, aux multiples pâtisseries au chocolat ou aux fruits et autres sucreries qui composeront le buffet. Elle rentra chez, les bras chargés, elle avant le retour de Cassie et eu le temps de tout ranger dans les frigos et placard du garage.

Quand Cassie rentra de l'école, complétement surexcité, elle supplia sa mère de lui dévoiler les surprises qu'elle lui réservait pour demain mais Janet n'en dit pas un mot. Un peu plus tard le téléphone retentit, c'est la maman d'une camarade de classe de Cassie. Elle lui propose d'emmener les petites au cinéma, nouveau long métrage d'animation, séance de 19h au centre commercial. Il y aura deux mamans et cinq enfants avec Cassie, la seule contrainte est de la déposer et de venir la rechercher à 22h.

Cassandra la supplie du regard, elle a très envie d'aller au cinéma comme une grande avec ses copines - même avec deux mamans assissent juste derrière- et de manger une glace après. C'est son anniversaire et Cassandra n'utile pas son regard de chien battu pour tout et pour rien, c'est une petite enthousiaste mais raisonnable alors Janet accepte.

Elle prend ses clefs, son portable, son blouson long de cuir marron et emmène Cassie, bien protégée dans son manteau -les soirées sont encore fraiches – en voiture vers le centre, loin des quartiers résidentiels.

Sur le parking du complexe, elle retrouve son amie Carrie, la mère de Julia, meilleure copine de Cassie, avec Linda et Gracie qui les rejoignent. Janet laisse sa fille avec Carrie, après un très long câlin et pleins de bisous - A 22h, elles se retrouveraient toutes là.

Janet remonte en voiture et regarde sa fille s'éloigner en tenant ses copines par la main, riant et impatiente de voir leur film. Janet sourit, elle grandit vite, elle l'a longtemps sur couvé, vue la situation, mais elle très fière de la jeune fille qu'elle devient. Elle est intelligente, plus que la norme, elle est curieuse de tout, elle porte attention à tout ce qui vit et est doté d'une grande sensibilité et d'un farouche courage aussi.

Elle démarre, elle s'apprête à rentrer chez elle puis elle y pense, quelques secondes : elle a trois heures à tuer avant de venir la chercher, et Sam n'habite pas loin. Elle rejette l'idée, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait commencer quelques préparatifs pour gagner du temps demain matin. Elle prend la route, mais elle tourne au mauvais carrefour à cause d'un chauffard. Elle se rend compte qu'elle a très envie de l'appeler, mais se résigne encore une fois et poursuit sa route. Elle n'ose pas. Elle s'égare dans les rues.

Puis il y a un nouveau carrefour, droite, elle rentre chez elle, gauche, c'est la rue de résidence du Major Carter. Janet enrage, elle n'arrive pas à se décider, elle voit des phares au loin dans le rétroviseur, elle doit faire un choix et vite. Gauche.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 7

Samantha Carter est assise au bord de son canapé, elle se tient la tête, elle est prête à s'arracher les cheveux. Sur la table basse, face à elle, un pc portable 17 pouces avec une tête d'Alien aux yeux bleu sur le capot, relié sans fil à un clavier ergonomique, une tablette graphique et une souris de gamer. Les trois quarts de sa table basse sont recouverts, seuls un coin est libre, si ce n'est les quelques bouteilles de bières et des plats chinois vides qui trainent là. Elle tape frénétiquement sur son clavier mais son air ne s'apaise pas. Elle s'énerve, son programme échoue.

A côté du canapé, un long bureau prolongé d'une planche et de tréteaux traverse la pièce, quatre ou cinq écrans d'ordinateur de différentes tailles, différents programmes en route, des claviers, des tablettes tactiles, deux énormes enceintes et deux énormes tours reliés de milles câbles de couleurs. Des formulaires, des notes, des manuels informatiques éparpillés un peu partout. Un écran de télé géant accroché au mur, noir, éteint. Les basses des enceintes tremblent, un piano résonne. Passages of Live. Steven Buckner. Du classique mais moderne.

L'appartement du Major a tout d'un repère de nerd, de geek, voire même d'hacker. Personne n'en aurait été très étonné, car son laboratoire à la Base était en tout point semblable, excepté les nombreuses machines de haute technologie. Elle s'écroule dans son canapé, elle lâche l'affaire pour l'instant. Elle allait quand même se lever pour faire des ajustements sur un autre terminal quand elle fut stoppée dans son élan par le bruit de la sonnette.

Etonné, elle rejoint l'entrée, elle n'attend personne, elle se pose des questions. Elle jette un coup d'œil au judas. C'est Janet sur le pas de sa porte.

Janet. Son rythme cardiaque s'affole. Sa respiration se bloque. Elle regarde autour d'elle, son appartement à l'air d'un repaire de cyber criminel qui aurait subi un mini typhon. Tempi. Elle se regarde elle, jean troué et vieux t-shirt blanc – tâche de sauce soja – elle grimace. Tempi aussi. Elle a hésité quelques secondes mais elle ouvre la porte avec l'air étonné mais ravie et les yeux pleins de questions.

SAM : Janet, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? un problème avec Cassie ?

JANET : Bonsoir Sam…

SAM : Bonsoir.

JANET : Non aucun problème, elle est … au cinéma avec des copines et leurs mamans.

SAM : Oh ! Entre vite.

Le tu remplaces le vous, timidement et pas tout le temps. Sam ouvre un peu plus la porte et laisse entrer Janet. Quand elle referme la porte, les lumières du couloir de l'immeuble disparaissent et la pénombre bleutée régnant dans l'appartement les submerges. Sam l'invite à se mettre à l'aise, elle en profite pour se débarrasser des restes qui trainent sur la table mais n'allume pas les lampes et propose une bière à son invité qui accepte.

SAM : Cassie au cinéma avec des copines ? wow, étape grande fille.

JANET : Oui ! c'est dingue. Dix ans demain.

SAM : elle va être ravie de cette fête non ?

JANET : c'est certain !

SAM : d'ailleurs je ne vous ai pas encore demandé la permission et je dois le faire. J'ai acheté son cadeau il y a plusieurs mois déjà ... Je reviens.

Elle se lève du canapé, elle commence à retrouver son agilité et toute sa force dans sa jambe. La blessure est totalement refermée, les points de suture ont été enlevés et elle a déjà fait un bon nombre de séances de kiné -avec le chef kinésithérapeute de la Base, un tortionnaire. Pendant qu'elle court chercher le cadeau d'anniversaire planqué dans sa chambre, Janet observe les lieux. Elle n'était jamais venue, mais elle avait vue juste : quand Sam sortait de la Base et rentrait chez elle, s'était encore pour se planter devant des ordis avec des programmes, des analyses et même des jeux, conclut-elle en voyant des manettes en charges sur une étagère, entre des gros manuels et des caisses de matériel de connectique qui débordent. Elle n'a pas le temps de décrypter l'un des écrans au loin, qui l'intrigue pourtant avec ce gros logo « TOP SECRET » suivit de « code invalide » qui clignote. Carter serrait-elle un hacker ? Non, Janet s'enlève ça de la tête immédiatement. Carter est militaire et fille de militaire. Elle est la meilleure spécialiste dans sa branche et domaine d'expertise, très controversé, que sont les technologies extra-terrestres. Elle ne ferait jamais rien d'illégal, du moins sans autorisation.

Sam revient avec un gros carton plat dans les mains. Janet reconnait le logo. C'est un ordinateur portable dernier cri.

JANET : Non Sam, c'est beaucoup trop !

SAM : Il n'y a rien de trop pour Cassie et elle a l'âge d'apprendre à manipuler des données informatiques, c'est l'avenir, vous le savez.

JANET : c'est extrêmement gentil de ta part.

SAM : Ça me fait plaisir. Elle va aimer tu crois ?

JANET : J'en suis persuader, je le lui ai refusé pour Noël mais tu peux lui offrir, je ne suis pas contre… Mais sérieux, je ne veux pas que sa chambre, dans quelques années, ressemble à ton appart !

Sam s'offusque faussement, elle regarde autour d'elle et fait mine de ne pas voir ce qui cloche dans son appart. Janet rit puis soudain devient plus sérieuse. L'ambiance tourne en une fraction de seconde. Il n'y a que les lumières des écrans dans le noir, ça rend l'atmosphère plus intime, ça ne lui déplait finalement pas. Janet se rapproche. Il n'y a plus de peur, il n'y a plus de doute dans son regard. Elle lui murmure à l'oreille « je dois récupérer Cassie dans trois heures » avant de l'embrasser.

A présent, il n'y a plus aucune fausse excuse pour les empêcher de donner libre court à leur désir. Hors de la Base, Cassie occupé, Janet à un peu de temps et les programmes informatiques de Sam peuvent attendre. Sam surprise par l'élan soudain de Janet, se laisse entrainer dans ce baiser. Ce baisé qui s'enflamme de seconde en seconde. Ce baisé qui s'appondit et qui décuple l'envie brulant au creux de leurs reins.

Samantha, sans plus aucune réticence enlace Janet et la bascule avec elle sur le canapé. Pour la première fois, le poids de son corps s'appuie totalement sur celui de Janet et son souffle devient court, sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser, elle la serre contre elle, elle veut se rapprocher encore plus. Janet semble animé de la même pulsion. Elles n'ont aucune intention de cesser de s'embrasser. Elles n'en auraient pas été capable à ce moment-là précis de toute façon. Impossible à présent de faire machine arrière, enfin libre de se laisser emporter par ce désir charnel qu'elles repoussent difficilement depuis des semaines.

Les mains cherchent le contact de la peau nue. Les baisés débordent des lèvres pour recouvrir le cou et le buste. Les mains s'agrippent aux hanches lorsque par hasard la cuisse de Sam se glisse entre les jambes de Janet. Elle fait attention à ne pas se servir de sa jambe fraichement remise de blessure, elle prend son temps, elle accentue le mouvement. Elle déboutonne le chemisier blanc de la jolie jeune femme rousse en dessous d'elle, elle effleure de ses lèvres le soutien-gorge en dentelle qui apparait. Janet se cambre, elle se laisse emporter, elle ne résiste pas. Elle ôte le t-shirt de Sam d'un seul mouvement. Les premiers vêtements s'envolent et tombent au sol. Elles restent à égalité.

Les baisers s'enflamment, la température monte, les sens sont avides d'en découvrir plus. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient jamais expérimentées cela mais les gestes deviennent naturels et instinctifs. Le désir est naturel. Donner du plaisir est universel. Sam et Janet écoutent leurs corps et tout devient magique.

A la clarté des écrans de veille qui s'activent les uns après les autres, les yeux bleus magnétiques de Sam étincellent, son envie se lit et Janet est charmé. Ses doigts s'égarent jusqu'au bouton de pantalon de tailleur et le défait. Ceux de Janet courent dans le dos de Sam et dégrafe les attaches.

Sam se stop et se relève, elle entraine Janet avec elle, entre deux baisers plaqués contre le mur du couloir, elles atteignent la chambre et le rebord du lit. Seul la Lune les éclaire faiblement par la fenêtre. Sam fait assoir Janet sur le rebord de la couette. Debout elle se colle à elle et l'embrasse, Janet finit de lui ôter son sous-vêtement. Sam glisse ses mains sur ses hanches et finit de lui ôter son pantalon de tailleur bleu marine.

Janet s'étend, en sous vêtement en dentelle bleu profond sur le lit. Leur timidité s'évade, le désir est plus fort. Heureusement sinon la gêne aurait été totale. Sam la regarde depuis le bord du lit, elle ne porte plus que son jean clair déchiré. Elle est magnifique, cheveux blond court et ébouriffé, les yeux bleus, d'une pureté parfaite, silhouette musclée, abdominaux légèrement dessinés et poitrine généreuse. Elle se débarrasse de son jean avec un malin sourire, mais dans la précipitation, elle agrandit le trou de tissu au niveau du genou, elle rit mais très vite, reprend son sérieux et rejoint Janet sur la couche, en envoyant valdinguer son vieux jean.

Toutes deux enlacées, elles s'embrassent, elles se caressent sans plus aucune retenue. Elles s'aiment simplement, elles s'aiment sans plus penser à qui elles sont. Il y a juste l'instant présent qui compte, juste l'instant qu'il faut vivre et retenir le plus possible. Juste l'instinct de se faire du bien et d'échanger un sentiment naissant et grandissant de plus en plus chaque seconde.

Ensemble, tout leur parait normal, tout leur parait évident.

Soudain, c'est comme si elles se voyait pour la première fois, comme si elles se découvraient toutes deux sous un autre jour. Franchir les limites de l'intimité est un grand pas surtout lorsque l'on est collègues et amies de longues date mais, paradoxalement, elles avaient pris assez de temps pour se décider, pour que cette nuit se passe sans ambigüité, en toute sincérité et en tout consentement mutuel. En tout consentement charnel ai-je envie de dire. Sam aurait aimé y mettre les formes comme un diner et des chandelles mais les événements étaient tels que Janet avait débarqué à l'improviste avec une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Leurs corps sans complexe se cherchent et se trouvent en un parfait accord. Une union enivrante, émouvante car presque inespéré. Une étreinte qui anima en elles un sentiment d'épanouissement qu'elles n'avaient jamais connu, ni l'une ni l'autre, auparavant.

Après avoir connu l'extase -et plusieurs fois, oserais-je ajouter-, Janet regarde l'heure qui a tournée, et à contre cœur, elle se rhabille (en allant récupérer son chemisier et ses bottes dans le salon). Elle ne fuit pas, elle doit récupérer sa fille mais lui jure qu'elle aimerait de tout son cœur rester avec elle jusqu'au petit matin. Elle embrasse Sam, encore nue, sous les draps. Sam sourit. Elle s'endors presque à vrai dire. Elle veut se lever pour raccompagner Janet à la porte mais cette dernière se rallonge sur elle, Sam se retourne sous les draps, elles s'embrassent.

JANET : Ne te lève pas, je trouverais le chemin.

SAM : Claques la porte derrière toi s'il te plait... Hm… j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas t'avouer que j'aimerais que tu restes.

JANET : Je sais, j'aimerai aussi mais je ne peux pas. On se voit demain. (Elle dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes.)

SAM : Oui à demain.

Janet se relève, leurs mains mettent du temps à se séparer. Sam se cache sous les tissus lorsque Janet sort de son appartement.

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain matin, Cassie, comme tous les samedis, part pour l'entrainement en avalant un semblant de petit déjeuné. Mais aujourd'hui sa mère la retient un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras, l'embrasse fort et lui souhaite un bon anniversaire. Elle lui rappelle de ne pas trainer après son match et de rentrer vite se préparer. En passant par la véranda pour rejoindre le parc par le portail du jardin, Cassie aperçoit, la table disposé déferrement de d'habitude, les chaises poussées, une nappe en papier mauve, des ballons de toutes les couleurs et des tas de sachets non déballé genre gobelets, assiettes et cuillères en plastiques. Janet est en plein préparatif depuis le petit matin. La jeune fille sourit de toute ses dents et part en courant pour aller faire son sport.

En début d'après-midi, les premiers copains-copines de Cassie arrivent avec leurs parents et la fête peut débuter. Le temps est clément et les enfants jouent dans le jardin, les baies vitrées de la véranda sont ouvertes et les parents discutent avec un premier verre à la main. Peu après Sam sonne à la porte. Janet court lui ouvrir. Elle attendait beaucoup de monde mais espérait à chaque coup de sonnette que ce soit elle. Son sourire irradie dès lors qu'elle la voit. Sam aurait aimé arriver plus tôt pour Cassandra mais elle redoutait de voir Janet autant qu'elle le désirait. Le rose aux joues, elle se font la bise mais la main de Janet dans son dos qui prolonge l'étreinte, la rassure. Janet jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, personne à l'horizon dans le couloir de l'entrée alors Janet fait le premier pas et dépose un léger baisé sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Sam s'en trouve tragiquement bouleversé, elle n'a pas rêvée la visite de Janet hier soir.

Sam dépose son cadeau avec les autres dans le salon et Janet l'entraine ensuite dans le jardin et la présente aux autres invités. Cassandra, en plein jeu, entend la voix de Sam et se retourne immédiatement. Avec Tika sur les talons, elle se précipite dans ses bras. Sam la soulève de terre et la fait tourner dans les airs, elle la repose vite car Cassie n'est plus une toute jeune enfant.

SAM : Bon anniversaire mon cœur.

CASSIE : Merci Sam, je suis heureuse que tu sois là !

SAM : Moi aussi, je n'aurai loupé ton anniversaire pour rien au monde.

CASSIE : Est-ce que Jack, Teal'c et Daniel vont venir aussi ?

JANET : O'neill et Daniel ne devraient pas tarder ma puce.

CASSIE : super !

Quelques parents s'étonnent de la complicité entre la militaire - présenté comme tel mais en civil aujourd'hui bien sûr, boots noirs, jean, chemise noire et veste en cuir marron- et la jeune fille. Cassie s'en rend compte et réplique malicieusement avant de repartir jouer avec ses amis.

CASSIE : Sam, elle m'a sauvée la vie. Elle a risquée la sienne et a failli mourir avec moi ! c'est un héros vous savez !

Cassie s'enfuit en courant dans le jardin et Sam cache le rouge de ses joues en tentant de répondre vaguement aux interrogations suscitées. On sonne à la porte, Janet part puis reviens avec Daniel Jackson et Jack O'neill, les bras remplis de cadeaux. Cassandra revient en hurlant et Jack a à peine le temps de poser ses paquets à terre que la jeune fille lui saute au cou.

La petite fête continue, dans une très bonne ambiance. Cassandra découvre ses cadeaux avec milles paillettes dans les yeux. Elle remercie tout le monde une demi-douzaine de fois. Puis elle part tester son tout nouveau ballon de foot avec Jack, ses amis et son chien. Mais avant ça, elle monte dans sa chambre avec le carton de pc offert par Sam et le livre « Le Magicien d'oz » en édition rare offert par Daniel – c'était la première histoire que le professeur en archéologie avait raconté à la jeune fille après son arrivée sur terre. Elle les pose sur son bureau comme des objets précieux. Les autres jouets, vêtements et autres présents restent dans le salon. Elle passe la journée à jouer, rire et manger de grosse part de gâteau à la crème.

La journée est impeccable. Les enfants sont heureux, surtout Cassie et pour Janet c'est tout ce qui compte. Pour Sam aussi. Dans leurs yeux le même sentiment se lit et si quelqu'un avait été un peu plus attentionné, il l'aurait surement remarqué. La complicité passe naturellement, pourtant elles savent qu'il y a bien plus entre elles à pressent.

Etre discret n'est pas facile quand toutes les fibres de son corps sont attirées par l'autre en permanence. Alors quand la fin de la fête approche, que les premiers enfants-parents sont rentrés chez eux, Sam entraine Janet dans le garage sous prétexte de ranger déjà quelques chaises. Jack se porte aussi volontaire pour aider à ranger, il sort les sacs poubelle rempli de serviettes en papier, assiettes en carton et emballages de cadeaux déchirés. A quelques centimètres près, à quelques degrés d'angle de vu près, Jack aurait pu apercevoir, par une porte entre-ouverte, Sam et Janet enlacées et s'embrassant contre un placard du garage. Mais heureusement il n'en fut rien. Et le secret resta secret.

Le jour décline, le froid revient, alors ils entrent tous. Les parents viennent chercher les derniers enfants présents. Janet et Cassie disent au revoir, Daniel et Sam range un peu la pagaille, Jack joue avec Tika. Puis tous se rejoignent dans le salon, Cassie monte sur les genoux de Jack. Daniel s'installe dans un fauteuil club - en se disant que les enfants c'est épuisant ! et Janet leur propose des bières.

Jack raconte à Cassie ses dernières aventures en n'en rajoutant des tonnes. Daniel le reprend à chaque fois et tout le monde rit. Sam et Janet sont affalées dans le grand canapé à cause de cette éprouvante journée. Personne ne remarque leur proximité, ni leur complicité qui à infiniment changée. C'était bien trop inimaginable pour que le colonel ou l'archéologue y songent. La soirée passe dans une très bonne ambiance, la soirée passe entre rire et souvenirs. La petite fille adore être en compagnie de cette équipe, c'est comme une deuxième famille pour elle, il manque Teal'c mais elle comprend pourquoi il est absent - elle mieux que quiconque peut comprendre le besoin de renouer avec sa planète, quand on en a encore une, ce qui n'est plus son cas - Elle se sent en sécurité en leur présence, elle se sent aimé alors qu'elle était orpheline il y a quelques années. Elle écoute le son de leurs voix, le court de leurs histoires, en songeant à cette belle journée.

Un peu plus tard, Cassie s'est endormie dans le canapé. Les deux hommes prennent congé, Sam prétexte qu'il reste plein de chose à ranger et qu'elle va rester un peu. Janet refuse faussement son aide mais finit bien sûr par accepter.

La porte se referme sur les deux hommes qui partent chacun de leur côté sans plus discuter. La porte se referme sur Janet et Sam qui s'embrassent longuement, intensément.

Puis Sam monte Cassandra dans sa chambre. Janet range la cuisine. Sam la rejoint, elles terminent leur tâche, la maison reprend une apparence normale puis elles s'effondrent dans le canapé. Elles s'endorment là, lové l'une contre l'autre dans le large canapé épais et confortable.

Chapitre 9

Au petit matin, aux premiers rayons de soleil, Cassie descendit les escaliers. Elle ordonna à sa chienne de rester en haut – ce que Tika fit sans pourvoir cesser de remuer du train arrière tant il était difficile pour elle de ne pas suivre sa maitresse- et entre à pas de loup dans le salon. Elle veut récupérer certains cadeaux qui sont restés en bas. Janet les a regroupés près de la cheminé. Elle traverse le salon et récupère la mallette à dessin que lui a offert Julia et sa mère Carrie. En se retournant, elle se fige sur place. Elle ne dit pas un mot, elle tourne la tête et observe sa mère profondément endormie, enlacé dans les bras de Samantha. Elles sont si paisibles que Cassie remonte discrètement dans sa chambre, dessinant silencieusement en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuné.

Quand Sam ouvre les yeux, le soleil est assez haut et Janet s'agite contre elle. Elle la réveille tout doucement. Janet ouvre les yeux. Elle sourit. Elle jette un coup d'œil aux alentours puis embrasse Sam sur les lèvres.

Elles se lèvent et préparent du café et un petit déjeuné royale pour la jeune fille. Jeune fille qui fait mine de se réveiller, en baillant bruyamment dans l'escalier.

Elles passèrent la journée à la maison, découvrant et faisant l'inventaire des nombreux jeux et autres cadeaux comme les vêtements, le matériel de sport ou de dessin, livres et bandes dessinées, que Cassie avait eu pour son anniversaire. Elle passa particulièrement de temps sur le pc portable que Sam avait offert. Cette dernière organisa le bureau de la jeune fille pour y accueillir la machine, la souris et son tapis. Elle fit les branchements et alluma la bécane. L'Alien aux yeux verts s'illumina. L'écran d'accueil s'afficha.

Sam avait préprogrammé la machine. Elle avait installée un logiciel simple pour l'apprentissage et des contrôles parentaux infranchissables, mais elle avait rajoutée des mises à jour automatique qui augmenterons les capacités du logiciel en même temps que Cassandra évoluera et apprendra. Elle avait installé des jeux interactif et éducatif et d'autres un peu plus loisir. Elle avait installé son interface d'échec préféré et avait déjà créée un profil pour Cassie et s'était rajoutée en contact. Elle lui explique qu'elle pourra s'entrainer puis jouer en ligne avec elle quand elle-même serait coincé à la Base. La jeune fille est ravie, elle observe la configuration, elle devine comment on accède au manuel et y jette un coup d'œil. Sam avait aussi pris soin de mettre une photo inédite en fond d'écran, une photo qu'elle fit jurer à la jeune fille de ne jamais transférer à quiconque. Une photo de la Porte des Etoiles, ouverte et scintillant de son vortex bleu miroitant, avec l'équipe SG1 au complet et en tenue, postée sur la passerelle d'embarquement.

« C'est pour que jamais tu n'oublies que tu es spéciale, Cassandra. Tu es une petite fille unique au monde. » avait rajouté Sam en l'embrassant sur le front.

Janet avait observé toute la scène depuis la porte de la chambre et elle s'avouait maintenant que Sam serait parfaite dans ce rôle. Dans ce rôle de parent, dans ce rôle de compagne. Elle songe quelques secondes à cette possibilité, à cette composition de famille qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé il y a quelques dizaines d'années. Une enfant adoptée, une enfant extra-terrestre, et peut-être une femme, une femme militaire, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, elle voyait plus bizarre grâce à la porte des étoiles – et aux infos à la télé, il faut bien l'avouer, les temps changeaient.

L'amour pour elle n'a plus ce genre de frontière. Il n'y a que la paix qui compte pour elle quand elle voit les guerres qui font rages au fin fond de l'univers. Alors elle sourit et elle se dit que ce qui nait tout juste entre elle et Samantha ne peut pas être mal. Elle se dit que l'amour ressemble surement à ça.

En fin de journée, Cassie et Sam partent promener Tika avant que la nuit tombe. Janet prépare un petit repas et le reste de gâteau d'anniversaire en dessert. Elles dînent toute les trois devant la télé. Elles se disputent le dernier morceau de gâteau mais bien sûr c'est Cassie qui le gagne et le dévore mais elle pense à le partager avec sa chienne - qui l'observe depuis de longues minutes, la langue pendante - et sa mère gronde.

Cassie part se couché, Sam vient la border, Janet fait rapidement la vaisselle. Elles se retrouvent dans le salon avec les lumières tamisées. Comme une impression de déjà vue. Non les sentiments ont déjà évolués, désormais tout ce qui compte c'est de se retrouver le plus souvent possible ensemble. Sans plus attendre, elles se précipitent presque l'une sur l'autre et s'embrassent passionnément. Les mains vont et viennes de la chevelure aux fesses puis elles se calment.

Elles montent à l'étage, le plus discrètement possible. Elles s'éloignent de la chambre de Cassie et s'enferment dans celle de Janet. Sam est un peu gênée elle reste dos à la porte. Janet s'approche, enclenche l'interrupteur qui allume des petites lampes de chevet à l'autre bout de la pièce et verrouille la porte à clef. Comme par précautions, par attention, comme pour dénouer un peu les nerfs de Samantha.

Janet plaisante tout en effleurant de ses lèvres le cou de sa compagne : « Il faudra juste faire moins de bruit que la nuit dernière chez toi… »

Sam rougit et pose enfin ses mains sur le corps de Janet pour la plaquer contre elle et lui laisser le loisir de la dévorer de baisers. Janet fit glisser la chemise noire de Sam hors de son jean et commence à la déboutonner lentement. Sam relève la tunique de Janet et trouve les cordons de son pantalon en lin. Elle dénoue le nœud d'une facilité déconcertante et laisse glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes jusqu'à terre. Pendant ce temps, la chemise s'est ouverte et Janet prolonge ses baisers vers la poitrine de Sam.

Leur respiration est saccadée, leurs cœurs agités, légers et en même temps bouleversés, comme emporter par une vague de sensations toutes différentes mais toutes extrêmement plaisantes. Comme lorsque l'on ressent les virages et les loopings d'un manège à sensations fortes, comme lorsqu'on se laisse porter par le vent sur la proue d'un bateau.

 _Si nous leur demandions, à cet instant précis, comment décrire ces sensations, elles n'auraient probablement pas de mot. Là où tous les arguments sociaux-médicaux sur les relations humaines utilisent de grands mots et de grands mécanismes pour les expliquer, elles, elles ne mettraient aucun mot dessus. Elles vous direz juste d'essayer, un jour, de totalement vous laisser aller au côté d'un autre être vivant. En oubliant tous les préjugés et le conditionnement socioreligieux dont vous êtes peut-être victime. Elles vous direz de juste suivre votre instinct. Mais nous ne leur demanderons pas._

Sam reprend le dessus, elle renverse Janet contre la porte et lui ôte sa tunique. Elle presse son corps contre le sien et entre deux baisers, elle se débarrasse de sa chemise. Janet s'attaque au bouton de jean qui très vite fini à terre avec le reste de leurs vêtements. A moitié nue, dans la pénombre, Sam mué d'un élan d'adrénaline, soulève Janet de terre et l'emporte jusqu'à son lit. Elles s'écroulent ensemble, elles rient presque mais se taisent vite, emportées par d'autres baisers. Leurs mains font glisser les derniers sous-vêtements sur la peau maintenant nue. Elles s'enlacent encore plus, elles se lient l'une à l'autre et ne se quittent pas un seul instant des yeux.

Leur amour est pure et sincère. Leurs gestes sont tendres et passionnés. Leurs cœurs à l'unisson bondissent dans leur poitrine lorsqu'aux creux de leurs reins, la chaleur et l'extase ne cesse de s'intensifier. Sous les draps qui se froissent, Sam s'aventure et Janet se cambre. Pour la première fois, la jeune et belle scientifique mis de côté la rationalité et privilégia son instinct pour diriger sa vie privée. Pour la première fois, elle fit totalement confiance en la personne avec elle et pour la première fois, elle sut comment se laisser aller. Ce n'était pas si compliqué en réalité.

Alors d'instinct elle trouva le chemin, d'instinct elle trouva la tactique à jouer, comme aux échecs. D'instinct elle avance ses pions et ses mains et d'instinct elle gagne la partie. Janet en a ravi. Janet renverse le jeu et inverse les rôles. Elle aussi s'aventure plus loin que la première nuit, elle aussi gagne la partie quand Sam étouffe un cri.

Dans la nuit, l'étreinte se finit entre deux baisers et quelques murmures :

« Je dois partir »

« Non, Reste ici cette nuit »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Absolument »

« Alors avec plaisir ».

Sam resta jusqu'au lundi matin. Sam revint le week-end d'après. Sam passa quelques jours chez Janet lors de sa prochaine permission. Sam passa le début des vacances d'été là-bas aussi.

Cassie trop ravie de voir sa marraine plus souvent, accepta la chose sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard qu'elle comprit, quand sa mère et sa marraine s'était rapproché au point de vivre aujourd'hui ensemble, au point de formé un couple, au point de former une famille, avec elle.

A la Base militaire, personne n'en su jamais rien. Mais beaucoup remarquèrent que le Major n'était plus là à hanter les couloirs pendant les week-ends et les congés mais très vite ils se lassèrent de se poser des questions.

Samantha avait trouvé un équilibre. Elle avait trouvé son équilibre. Maintenant elle avait une raison de se battre et de revenir en vie sur terre à chaque fin de mission, elle avait une raison pour ne plus prendre de risque inconsidérés. Maintenant elle pensait à elles, Janet et Cassie. Elle se sentait plus accomplie, plus responsable, quand elle passait les grilles de Cheyenne Mountain et rejoignait en secret son amante – bientôt son épouse - et leur fille. Maintenant elle avait des raisons d'aimer la vie plus que jamais.

 _Si comme moi, vous vous dites, qu'effectivement, leur secret fut bien caché, si comme moi vous avez été étonné mais charmé de voir enfin le Major Carter heureuse – tant qu'on peut l'être avec le poids du sort de Monde sur les épaules - Alors je suis ravie de vous avoir conté cette histoire._

 _Parce qu'elles étaient professionnelles et que les missions SG étaient d'une importance capitale, elles n'ont jamais rien, ou presque, laissées paraitre de cette relation. Préférant garder leur jardin secret bien à l'abri des regards et des dangers extérieurs. Et personne ne fut jamais étonnée de voir Sam chez Janet, étant la marraine de Cassie et étant très proche d'elle, cela paraissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Et la vie suivit son court avec un peu plus d'amour dans l'air._

 _Et pendant que la Lune, toujours, veille sur elles et que la Terre, encore, abrite un peu d'humanité, La Porte des Etoiles, elle, s'ouvre sur de nouvelles aventures à conter. Mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois, cette histoire-là se termine sur une note de charme que j'espère, vous aurez apprécié._

 _Voilà La vie secrète du Major Samantha Carter, voilà comment elle a survécue, comment elle a pue supporter le poids de son métier. Encore un secret me direz-vous peut-être, mais un secret qui lui sauva la vie. Cette histoire c'est celle que j'ai imaginé pour cette vieille héroïne, déjà un peu oubliée, mais cette histoire me permet d'atténuer une vielle peine, une peine un peu désuète mais qui hante chacun de nous, la solitude. Voilà la preuve qu'elle n'est pas toujours la seule solution._

FIN


End file.
